La bruja y el lacayo
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Una ambiciosa bruja envía a su novio a raptar jóvenes para mantenerse joven, y cuando sabe lo de Kagome y los fragmentos, tratara de conseguirla para concretar su ambición.


Este fanfic incluye a dos villanos que hice por idea personal.

Los personajes solo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Una vez en pleno periodo Sengoku, hubo una bruja malvada y arrogante llamada Madorenu que estaba tan obsesionada por no envejecer, ya que eso era lo que más temía, y para eso, le ordenaba a su novio de nombre Karuderon, un muchacho dominado de pocas luces y su reducido grupo de ogros a secuestrar muchachas y niñas de las aldeas cercanas, del cual con sus poderes les quitaba la juventud.

Sin embargo, Madorenu le daba satisfacción sexual a Karuderon, aunque lo que a ella le mas preocupaba era de que esos hechizos que hacía para que no le apareciera ninguna arruga en su piel eran efímeros, y decía:

-Todavía no encuentro a aquella muchacha que me haga sentir joven por siempre, así te daré todo el placer que quieras.

-No te preocupes querida, dentro de poco iré a la aldea y te busco más muchachas-Le dijo el muchacho.

-Más te vale, pero una cosa: no te hagas el galán con las muchachas y nada de coqueteos porque te pego-Le respondió.

En ese momento, Inuyasha junto con Kagome y sus amigos llegaron a una de las aldeas para descansar de su viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Gikon. Y para eso, Miroku se fue a averiguar donde podían quedarse a para pasar la noche. Del cual Inu dijo:

-Sí, ira a buscar la más económica, como siempre.

-Y también por otra cosa-Dijo Shippo.

-Y me imagino-Decía Sango con el ceño fruncido.

Al conseguir una, el dueño de la casa los dejo pasar amablemente. Pero Kagome supo que había cara de preocupación en algunos de los aldeanos.

Movida por su curiosidad, Kagome va a investigar y una de las mujeres de la aldea le dice:

-Se sabe que en las montañas próximas vive una bruja que secuestra a las jovencitas para quitarle su juventud y hacerse más joven.

-Mi esposo y yo tratamos de proteger a nuestras hijas-Dijo Otra mujer.

-Tranquilas, pase lo que pase haremos lo posible para detener a esa bruja-Les dijo Kagome.

En ese momento, apareció Miroku y les dijo:

-La señorita tiene razón, del cual nosotros detendremos a las fuerzas del mal, y además…dejen a las jovencitas al cuidado de mí.

De repente, Sango aparece y se lo lleva tirándolo del cabello:

-Oye Sango, no tan fuerte-Le decía cuando se lo llevaba.

Cuando Higurashi vuelve con sus amigos, aparece Karuderon, que con hábitos amables le dice:

-Un gusto en conocerla a usted señorita.

-Que amable que es usted.

-Sí, supe que esa bruja está secuestrando a las jovencitas, algo que me preocupa.

-Sí, nos lo han dicho los aldeanos.

-Si quieren, puedo pasar la noche con ustedes, yo también ando viajando.

-Con mucho gusto.

Como Inuyasha es celoso, se le aparece a Kagome y aparta al muchacho diciéndole:

-Ten cuidado, no te sobrepases.

-Inuyasha ¡Abajo!-Dice e Inu se va al suelo.

-Has hecho que el hibrido caiga al suelo-Dijo sorprendido el muchacho.

-No te preocupes, es un modo de disciplinarlo.

Al volver a la casa, Karuderon pasó muy augusto con los amigos de Kagome, aunque Inuyasha y Miroku no lo miraban con buenos ojos ya que se la pasaba mirando a Kagome y a Sango. Ahí Shippo les dijo:

-Deben estar celoso.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Inuyasha cerrándole la boca.

-No se preocupen, solo trato de ser amable-Dijo el muchacho.

-Si, además hay que ser cortés con los invitados-Dijo Sango.

-Pero no se olviden de que debemos buscar a la bruja-Intervino Miroku.

-Hay que estar atentos-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso-Dijo Kagome.

Esa noche cuando todos dormían, Karuderon se despertó y vio que Kagome tenía los fragmentos de Gikon; y siendo sigiloso, sale de la casa y se encuentra con el grupo de ogros que les dice:

-Mi amada se alegrará por esta noticia: una linda chica tiene los fragmentos de Gikon, tal vez mi amor pueda ser bella por siempre.

-Se lo diremos-Dijo un ogro.

-Te esperaremos-Dijo otro.

Cuando los ogros se fueron, Kagome sorprende al muchacho y le pregunta:

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Sí, es que quería decirte algo-Le responde.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué cosa?-Dice Kagome sorprendida.

-Esto para que sepas.

Como un rayo, Karuderon agarra a Kagome y con un pañuelo se lo pone en la boca y la nariz y la deja inconsciente; del cual aprovecha para escapar.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha llega a escucharlos y va en la ayuda de Kagome; al ver que es el muchacho que se la lleva, dice enojado:

-Así que se hacia el bueno para ganarse la confianza de Kagome.

Sin perder tiempo, despierta a los demás y les ordena que se preparen para rescatar a Kagome diciendo:

-Era ese tonto, se hizo pasar de bueno para secuestrar a Kagome.

-Debe ser cómplice de la bruja-Dice Sango.

-Vamos por ella-Dice Miroku.

Mientras tanto, Kagome está encerrada en una jaula de huesos y desde ahí escucha como la bruja y el muchacho tienen un acto íntimo dentro de una cama tapada por cortinas. Ahí dentro, Marodenu le dice a su novio:

-Con los fragmentos de Gikon, nosotros seremos jóvenes por siempre y nos amaremos. Y además, seremos poderosos y comenzaremos a formar nuestro propio reino.

-¿Y qué haremos con las jóvenes que están encerradas?

-Cuando obtenga la juventud de la nueva, me desharé de ellas, no me sirven para nada.

-Los ogros se ocuparan de ellas.

Cuando Inu y el grupo llegan a las cercanías de la montaña, tratan de avanzar hasta llegar a la cueva donde está la bruja.

Al estar casi cerca, aparecen los ogros del cual se lanzan contra ellos, pero Inu lanza su ataque utilizando sus garras de acero y mata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a uno de ellos, mientras que uno de ellos es ultimado por Sango con ayuda de Kirara. Al ver a dos de sus compañeros muertos, los ogros huyen cobardemente:

-Cobardes-Dice Inu.

-Igual, continuemos-Dice Miroku.

Cuando la bruja está dispuesta a quitarle la juventud y los fragmentos a Kagome, ella dice:

-Solo un poco más y seré poderosa.

En un instante, Inuyasha ingresa a la cueva y cuando Karuderon va a enfrentarlo, el hibrido lo deja fuera de combate con un puñetazo en la cara:

-Ay, eso duele-Dice el muchacho tirado en el suelo.

Cuando Inuyasha está por rescatar a Kagome, Madorenu le lanza sus hechizos y le dice:

-Si acabo contigo, utilizaré tu juventud y podré ser más inmortal.

-Cállate bruja tonta-Le dice Inuyasha esquivando sus hechizos.

En ese momento, Shippo y Sangoo liberan a Kagome, y tomando un arco y una flecha, dispara y hiere a la bruja en un brazo, del cual por sus poderes mágicos, la malvada Madorenu comienza a arrugarse porque sus poderes quedan anulados.

Cuando el novio se levanta del suelo, la lleva en sus brazos y escapan de la cueva, mientras que Kagome abraza a Inu por haber venido a salvarla. Mientras que Miroku libera a las prisioneras y les dice:

-Para celebrarlo, pueden cenar conmigo.

Pero por decir eso, recibe un golpe de Sango en la cabeza.

Al salir de la cueva, Inu piensa en buscar a la pareja y Kagome le dice:

-Déjalos, sin su poder ya no le hará más daño a nadie.

Al alejarse de la montaña, Madorenu y Karuderon se detienen para descansar por estar exhaustos de la huida; ahí aparece Rin y les pregunta:

-¿Les ha ocurrido algo?

-Sí, nos atacaron y hemos huido para salvar nuestras vidas-Responde el muchacho.

Pero Madorenu no dijo nada, y al ver a Rin quiso quitarle su juventud. Al hacer eso, Rin se asusta y comienza a alejarse de ella.

Cuando está por tenerla en sus manos, ya que Karuderon se queda mirándola, aparecen Sesshomaru y Jaken; el primero detiene a la bruja con su espada cuando agarra a Rin para que esté a salvo, pero Madorenu no cede y el youkai enano interviene y la aleja tirándole fuego con su báculo:

-Aléjate loca-Le dice.

Como la bruja se aparta con el fuego y estando al borde de un precipicio, resbala y cae al vacío, al ver eso, su novio se tira también diciendo:

-Querida, procura caer encima de mí.

Jaken y Rin vieron como aquella pareja caían juntos al vacío, y la niña dice:

-Vaya, sí que la amaba.

-Ya vámonos-Ordena Sesshomaru.

-Sí, amo bonito-Dice Jaken.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru-Dice Rin.


End file.
